Deal with the Devil
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by WhoFeedYazuo. Ichigo is saved at the last minute during his battle with Nnoitora by Aizen, who offers him a one time deal: Stay in Las Noches with her or watch his friends pay the price. FemAizenXIchigo.
1. Chapter 1

Deal with the Devil  
IchigoXFemAizen

**A.N.: This was a request by WhoFeedYazuo.**

**Warning: Lemon!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**Las Noches: Under the Dome**

Ichigo coughed up blood as Nnoitora stomped on him, keeping a foot on his back as he stomped away. "Did you really think you could just kick in our backdoor, make a mess of the place, take the girl then walk out scot-free? You really are childish, what a bad joke!"

The Espada kicked Ichigo in the ribs, sending the poor substitute flying. Orihime cried out for the boy but it was muffled by Tesla's hand as the arrancar restrained her. Nnoitora kicked away the boy's zanpakuto as he planted his foot on his back once more. Reaching for his crescent moon scythe, Nnoitora flashed a sadistic grin. "I've had enough fun. As amusing as a punching bag you make, I find there to be no more entertainment. You can die now Soul Reaper!"

Tears welled up in Orihime's eyes as she saw the cruel Espada raise the weapon over his head, ready to decapitate Ichigo. His efforts were stopped as a lone voice came out of nowhere, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Nnoitora. Didn't I instruct you NOT to go after the intruders? And you even injured Grimmjow when he was already defeated. I expressly told you to not kill any more Espada, did I not?" Sweat rolled down Nnoitora's face as he turned to face the speaker. Holding the tip of his blade back with her bare hand was the master of Hueco Mundo: Souske Aizen.

"Must you always be such a malcontent? Get your foot off of Ichigo and return to your quarters before we're in need of another number 5 Espada," she ordered. Turning to Tesla, the woman glared at him. "Tesla, if you could be so kind as to unhand Orihime, she is our guest after all." The frightened arrancar quickly complied. "Ulquiorra." The pale-faced Espada appeared, appearing as though he'd broke through some invisible glass. "Please escort Orihime back to her room while I deal with Ichigo. Make sure no more harm comes to the girl."

Orihime took a few steps back, out of fear of the stoic arrancar but Aizen calmly replied "Go with him Orihime," she ordered, "You need not fret for Ichigo. I will not harm the boy." Forced to take the woman at her word, Orihime left, giving her friend one last worried look before Ulquiorra sonidoed them away.

"Lady Aizen, you can't be serious! These brats barged in here, killed Aaroniero and-"Aizen cut him off with a glare. Getting the picture, the Espada scoffed and sonidoed away as well, leaving Ichigo alone with the rogue Aizen.

"Now then, Ichigo, what to do with you?" the rogue asked as she lifted Ichigo up. When he tried to squirm out of her grasp she pressed a hand against his broken ribs, silencing him. "You should never look a gift horse in the mouth, Ichigo. If you wished, I could have Nnoitora return to finish the job if you dislike my company that much," the former captain cleverly said. Ichigo stopped his struggling, though he did give a small yelp of protest when she lifted him bridal style. Aizen ignored it and flash-stepped away with him.

Ichigo was a bit dizzy when they reached their destination. His eyes spinning Ichigo asked where they were. "My personal quarters. Hold still while I treat your injuries." Deciding that he was not in a position to say otherwise Ichigo complied. He watched silently as Aizen healed his broken arm and ribs with her Kaido (Medical Kido) before turning to his damaged skull. Ichigo tried to back away when her face came close to his as her hands touched his temples, only for Aizen to chuckle at the boy's modest reaction. "It's alright Ichigo, I won't bite…"

The boy scoffed at this while she healed his cracked skull. "Says the woman who almost cut me in half!"

Aizen gave an evil laugh as she finished healing the boy. "You're still alive, aren't you?" Sitting back Aizen propped herself onto the large pillows before continuing. "Ichigo, I have a deal with which I will extend once, and only this once."

Knowing no good could come of this, Ichigo scooted until he was on the edge of the bed. "What deal? Do you honestly expect me to believe anything you have to say?"

Propping her head up with one arm, Aizen coolly replied "I do not expect you to believe, only hear me out. The deal I offer is this: You will agree to stay here with me in Los Noches. In return, Orihime and your friends will all be allowed to leave. As of this moment they are all in critical condition and I doubt they will live to see another hour. If you refuse, you are free to walk out that door and try to assist them. A warning though: I saved you from the number 5 Espada when you were only barely able to defeat Grimmjow. That is a mercy I will not extend a second time when you come face-to-face with Ulquiorra or the others."

Ichigo's face went pale at Aizen's ultimatum. Pretty much the woman had offered a "Join or Die" deal. To make matters worse Aizen never bothered to grab Tensa Zangetsu so if he did leave he'd be defenseless. "Why…why do you want me to join you? You expect me to just grin like an idiot and say "Yes Aizen, of course I'll help you commit mass murder"?"

"Silly boy, for what purpose do I need you for that? I have an army at my beck and call, plus the power of the Hogyoku which your friend Orihime so generously repaired for me. The reason I ask you to stay with me is that you intrigue me, Ichigo. That is all."

"So… do we have a deal?"

Ichigo looked down at the crimson sheets as his mind raced. There was really no way out of this. He was still in his Bankai form, so maybe if he sprinted at top speed he could get to his friends before they died, but the chances were slim he could make it to Chad and Rukia in time. And there was also the other Espada. At his best he could only barely defeat Grimmjow, so it'd stand to say he would be screwed if he ran into Ulquiorra again.

"I'm waiting Ichigo. Contrary to what others might say, my patience does have limits."

"…Do you promise my friends will be safe?" Ichigo asked. He knew it was stupid to trust her but he was out of options. "Yes," Aizen replied, "I'll order Szayelapporo and the Exequias to stand down and for Zommari to retrieve Rukia." Ichigo looked down at the sheets before looking up into her deep brown eyes. "Fine. I'll stay, now save my friends and let them go!"

The woman chuckled, sitting up straight. "Very admirable, Ichigo. But I'm going to need proof that you're serious." Aizen lay back and bore her eyes into Ichigo. "Kiss me."

Ichigo's face lost whatever color that remained. Out of all the things that Aizen could've ordered him to do, that one was the last thing he'd expected from her. "K…kiss you?" Aizen nodded, running a hair through her long brown hair, "That's correct. It's a simple request. Tick-tock, Ichigo; your friends are running out of time..." Aizen said mockingly.

Knowing that his friend's lives were at stake, Ichigo crawled his way up to her. As he neared her Aizen reached and pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his waist as Ichigo lay on top of her. Deciding to just go for it and not think about it, Ichigo closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. '_Just think that it's Orihime, or Rukia. Anyone but her,'_ he mentally thought. Aizen deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Ichigo's mouth and licking every inch of him before playfully teasing Ichigo's own tongue.

Pulling back Aizen smiled. "Good boy, Ichigo. You've done like I asked, so in turn I'll do what you asked. Gin," the silver haired man walked into the room. It was an awkward moment for Ichigo, seeing the man grin from ear to ear at the sight of the boy on top of her. "Instruct the Exequias and Szayelapporo to stand down. And inform Zommari to recover Rukia Kuchiki. When you're done, tell Ulquiorra to take Orihime to the gate for them to leave."

"Ok, Cap'n Aizen. I'll get right on it." As he turned to leave he turned his head back to the two. "Have fun you two!" and left the room, the door closing with a resounding _click!_

Ichigo tried to get off but Aizen's hold on his waist was absolute. "Ichigo, I haven't given you orders to move yet, have I? Now that you've agreed to join us, you'll do everything that I say down to the letter. If not," Aizen's face became a mask of cruelness, "Then I tell Gin to rescind my orders. Understand?"

Ichigo gulped before nodding, realizing he'd just gone from bad to much, MUCH worse. "What…what do you want me to do then?" he asked hesitantly looking down, knowing that any misstep could result with fatal consequences. Like it or not, he was now at her mercy. What little she had to give….

Aizen raised Ichigo's face until they were staring eye-to-eye. "Undress yourself. When you're finished you'll undress me." Ichigo's jaw dropped, making the rogue laugh. "You heard me Ichigo. _Undress…."_

Sliding off of her and getting off the bed, Ichigo pulled his Bankai jacket off of him. He could feel the woman's eyes look him over like a piece of eye candy, licking her lips at the sight of him. His nervous hands fumbled with his sash before tugging it, letting his pants fall to the ground. He could see Aizen smirk before beckoning him with a finger, spreading her legs slightly. "Now me, Ichigo." The boy crawled back onto the bed. With shaky hands, Ichigo reached for her sash, pulling the maroon/pink sash away from her before tugging her jacket off, revealing her busty chest to him. Ichigo's face went red went he reached for her pants. Looking back her, Aizen simply smiled, the expression of "Go on" on her face.

As the boy pulled off her pants, Aizen wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders. Once she was as nude as Ichigo, Aizen pulled Ichigo back on top of her, planting another deep kiss on his lips. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she pressed her hips against his, dry humping him and working him to hardness as her pussy pressed against his manhood. She could feel from the way Ichigo was responding that he was starting to feel it too, making the evil captain grin. Reaching between them, Aizen grabbed his hardness with her hand and quickly started to stroke him, working him until he was fully erect.

Ichigo once more closed his eyes and tried to imagine it being somebody else but Aizen took offense. She put the tips of two fingernails against his eyelids and whispered into his ear menacingly "Open your eyes. I want you to watch this. Keep thinking I'm Orihime or Rukia, and I'll gouge out your eyes…" Getting the picture that there was no running, Ichigo opened his eyes. He couldn't stop the feeling of pleasure as Aizen's soft hand stroked him. "Good boy," Aizen said smirking. She stopped giving Ichigo a handjob and rolled around, Ichigo looked up to see the woman straddling his lap, rubbing her head against her moistened cunt.

Always one to be in control, Aizen pressed the head into her and slid down the shaft. Ichigo hissed at the tightness of her pussy. Once she had lowered until she'd taken in Ichigo's entire shaft inside her she leaned forward and kissed Ichigo, pressing her breasts against his muscular chest. "I must admit Ichigo, you're better than I thought. I had gotten bored of Gin. I hope you'll prove better entertainment for me." Ichigo tried to push out the disturbing thought of being in the same hole Gin had been in.

Aizen began riding him cowgirl-style. She took in his entire shaft with every bounce, moaning at the feeling of her insides being mashed up. She could feel her head start to fog up from the pleasure as she felt his tip pound away at the entrance of her womb. Unable to hold himself back anymore, Ichigo reached up and grabbed her bouncing breasts. Aizen grinned at the boy's pleasure contorted face, her hands joining with Ichigo's as she continued to ride him. Aizen threw her head back and moaned as she felt her orgasm approaching, feeling the rising sensation in her belly build every time Ichigo's cock pounded away inside her. She looked down and saw Ichigo's face; the boy clenched his jaw as he tried to keep himself from spilling his load inside of her.

Aizen grinned wickedly at the boy's expression. She leaned forward and kissed him once more, burying her hands into his orange scalp as she felt the dam within her begin to break. "Go ahead Ichigo. Do it…" she commanded. She had no qualms with Ichigo cumming inside her. She'd taken precautions beforehand to ensure she wouldn't be giving birth to an orange-haired child anytime soon.

Ichigo, unable to hold in the tightening feeling in his sack anymore, wrapped his arms around Aizen. "Gon…gonna cum!" he said before releasing inside of her. His virgin mind almost collapsed in on itself as Aizen came, He felt her walls tighten around him in an almost bone-crushing vice as her silver fluids splashed onto his pelvis and cock. For several minutes Aizen held onto Ichigo as she rode out her orgasm.

Ichigo laid his sweaty head back on a pillow as his body cooled down. Once she had recovered from her orgasm, Aizen got off of Ichigo and sat up. "Ichigo, roll over onto your front." When Ichigo gave her an exhausted look that said "why?" she simply gave her trademark smile, "You promised obedience, did you not Ichigo? Remember: your friends aren't out of Hueco Mundo yet." Knowing that she had a point, Ichigo rolled over and buried his face in the pillow.

The Lady of Las Noches raised a finger, the tip of it glowing violet as she pressed it against Ichigo's bare back. The poor substitute screamed as he felt his back being burned. Aizen kept his head down with her other hand while she continued her activity. Slowly, a black **A **was burned into his back before she started on the **I. **For several excruciating minutes Ichigo continued to scream in agonizing pain as Aizen finished burning her name into his back. Once she was done she took her finger off of Ichigo, taking sadistic pleasure in the **AIZEN** name burned into him. She looked down and saw that Ichigo had blacked out from the pain.

"Get used to this Ichigo, because this is what you've agreed to. You're mine now to do with as I please," she whispered into his ear. Leaving the boy on the bed, Aizen dressed herself and left the room, locking it so that Ichigo could not try any escape attempts. As she headed for the throne room she was intercepted by Tosen. "Kaname, are all of Ichigo's friends gathered; including Orihime?" she asked her blind conspirator.

"Yes, they've all been given first aid treatment and have been placed near the exit gate. They've been told of the situation regarding Kurosaki."

"Good. Open a garganta and send them back. When the time comes, they can die with the rest of Karakura Town and the 13 Court Guard Squads," Aizen commanded. Tosen bowed and went to do as instructed. Aizen took a seat on her throne and smiled at the success of her plan. She'd kept her end of the bargain, letting Ichigo's friends leave Hueco Mundo. Now whatever happened to them was beyond Ichigo's control and that was how Aizen planned it. The evil rogue smiled at her plan's execution, giving a rare laugh.

"All according to plan…."

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

Deal with the Devil  
Chapter 2  
IchigoXFemAizen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Dub-Con! Lemon! Don't like, don't read! Femaizen!**

_**4 Days Later….  
**_**Aizen's Throne Room**

Ichigo was in hell.

Beneath him, a female arrancar with olive-green hair groaned as he pounded her pussy as hard as he could. Sweat was pooling beneath him as he gripped her hips. Sung-Sun smiled at the boy's pained expression as they fucked on the cold black-tiled floor. Around the two was a ring of female arrancars, many covered in white cum or nursing their swollen bellies. Above them, sitting on her white throne, Aizen sat, looking on at the orgy with an amused look on her face as she watched Ichigo struggle to maintain himself.

Sung-Sun's nails dug into Ichigo's shoulders as she pulled him close, chomping down on Ichigo's shoulder as her body seized up. Her arms and legs wrapped around Ichigo in a snake-like vice as she cried out into Ichigo's shoulder. "Mmmmmh!" she cried as she came around Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo could no longer hold it in, his resistance fading fast. Through gritted teeth he held Sung-Sun tight as he exploded inside her. "Can't hold on! Cumming!" He cried as he unloaded inside her. Above him, he heard Aizen chuckle her sadistic laugh as she watched Ichigo's pained expression. Pulling out, Ichigo collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily. His body was beyond its limit, covered in bite marks, nail scratches and bruises from their iron grips.

The last four days had been nothing but a nightmare for Ichigo. After he first woke up in Aizen's bed the day (or was it night? Who can tell…) after he'd agreed to Aizen's deal Aizen marched him into throne room and there he found a group of female arrancar waiting for him; every single one was naked and giving him a devious smile.

"You should feel special, Ichigo," Aizen purred into his ear. "All these women just waiting to get in your pants…." Before all the arrancar present, Aizen ripped the clothes off of her prisoner, taking glee in the **AIZEN** name burned into his back. "Ichigo. Fuck them," she ordered. After she flashstepped over to her throne to watch, most of the women in front of him pounced, tackling him to the ground. Forced to obey Aizen's command, Ichigo did as she commanded and fucked them.

Over.

And over.

And over again.

…For four days nonstop.

Aizen refused to give her prisoner any reprieve. To make sure his heart didn't give out from the strain she forced a special formula down his throat every 2 hours that reinvigorated Ichigo's body, letting Ichigo feel like his body was in prime condition and making him even more aroused than before.

But the problem that Ichigo faced was that while his body was in good condition, his mind was on the verge of collapsing. Forced to fuck a gaggle of women, many of whom were just as sadistic and hardcore as Aizen was, for four days without any sleep or rest was breaking him down. As he lay there exhausted from fucking Sung-Sun for the eighteenth (or was it nineteenth?) time his eyes closed as the world went dark…

…Only to be woken up as pain erupted throughout his body.

The brand on Ichigo's back was not just a sign of Ichigo's submission to the Lady of Las Noches. It was more like a high-voltage shock collar, allowing Aizen to send signals of sharp pain throughout his nervous system to snap him out of sleep whenever he blacked out. The arrancar snickered as Ichigo screamed as he woke up. "I didn't say you could rest yet, Ichigo. You'll keep going until I say otherwise," Aizen said, holding a glowing finger, the brand's trigger.

Ichigo lay on the ground panting, the whole world spinning as his body tried and failed to cool down. "Please!" he gasped, struggling to get up but lost all the feeling in his arms. "I…I can't keep going… please, no more!" he pleaded. He hated sounding weak, especially to his enemy, and the fact that he had put himself in this situation made the shame burn all the more.

Aizen chuckled again before standing up. "Ichigo, Ichigo…" she said as she flashstepped to the fallen boy. "That sounded very much like disobedience," she said smirking. "And you promised to obey me fully, did you not?" Sitting down, she laid Ichigo's head on her lap, running a hand through his sweaty orange hair. Ichigo hated how soothing her hand felt, or the softness of her lap.

He especially hated the part that came next…

Keeping Ichigo's jaw wide open, Aizen grabbed another bottle from the large pile nearby. Opening it, she forced the opened end into his mouth, smirking as Ichigo gagged from the bittersweet taste. She kept at it until the whole bottle was empty, the drug now rushing through Ichigo's body and smiled as his cock stood back up as if it'd never went down. "As I said, Ichigo, you'll keep going until I say otherwise." In an act of faux compassion Aizen leaned down and kissed his forehead before turning to the group. "Loly. Menoly. I believe you haven't had a turn with him today….

_**Three Days Later….**_

__Ichigo lay there on the black tiled floor as a strange bunny-arrancar rode him, clawing at the ground as he struggled to keep himself from exploding again; a losing battle. The bunny arrancar arched her back and moaned lewdly, a sound that echoed throughout the room, as she came along with Ichigo, feeling her already swollen belly stretch even further from the huge amount of spunk poured into her.

The arrancar around them watched in glee, many finally passing out in pleasure, their stomachs looking like they were nine months knocked up. Thankfully, the drug that Aizen continued to force down his throat also made sure that he couldn't get any of them pregnant; she needed them for the war after all.

Ichigo lay on the ground, wishing for nothing more than for death to come, his mind at its limit. The strain hand become too much to bear; he sorely wished that his friends would save him. But after a week of this nightmare and no sign of his friends Ichigo had no choice but to consider his chances of escape or rescue to be nil. '_Please make it stop! I…I can't take any more!'_

His daze lasted only until he heard footsteps walking toward him. Turning his head, he saw to his horror Aizen standing over him, smiling her treacherous smile. "Impressive, Ichigo. A whole week, you've been going at it." She held out a hand for the boy to take.

With what strength he had left, he took her hand and struggled to his feet. Aizen kept smiling while wrapping an arm around his waist. Ichigo felt a disorienting wave of nausea as Aizen flashstepped to her throne. Aizen sat the naked boy down on her throne and stood over him, smiling her usual smile as the boy struggled to maintain consciousness. It took all of Ichigo's willpower to remain awake, knowing the cost of letting go and slipping into the black void.

The evil woman ran a finger along Ichigo's jaw as she leaned forward, smelling the boy's thick scent of sweat and sex. "You have my admiration, Ichigo, for being able to endure such a trying task. But I've had my fill of watching you indulge others," she said as she removed her maroon sash, shrugging out of her garments. "It's your turn to please me." She reached down and rubbed dripping cunt, already wet from watching Ichigo fuck woman after woman. "Please me and I will give you the rest you so crave."

Ichigo groaned as Aizen slid into his lap, her breasts pushing against his sweaty chest as she caressed his face with her soft hands. "You are…the…devil…" he groaned as Aizen sank down onto his shaft, the feeling of a woman's pussy returning to him.

"Yes…And you…are the damned," Aizen whispered into his ear, dragging her tongue across his earlobe. She moaned as she slowly began to bounce in Ichigo's lap, her fingers tracing the scratch marks left by the various Arrancar who'd coupled with him. She rolled her hips and enjoyed the strained expression on his face, smiling as his hard manhood rubbed against all of her sweet spots at once. She bit down on her lip as she started to ride Ichigo faster and faster, gripping his shoulders as she drove her body up and down his cock. "Mmmhhh yeah…" she moaned lewdly.

Too used to being used by another woman, Ichigo hands instinctively wrapped around her waist and he bounced her harder up and down his cock, his body a slave to her whims. He couldn't help but give a weak groan as Aizen dug her nails into his shoulders, closing his eyes as the woman claimed his lips with a deep kiss.

The white throne shook as its owner dominated the boy, her juices running down the front of the throne as Ichigo brought her to orgasm again and again. Ichigo could barely hold on as her walls tightened over and over again, his mind and body on the verge of breaking. "Can't…please…" he groaned, holding onto the brunette's sweaty, voluptuous body as if it was his last lifeline. His balls ached as they prepared to shoot their load for the billionth time.

"Do you want to cum, Ichigo?" Aizen asked, tracing his jawline with her finger. "Go ahead, Ichigo. I command you to cum inside of me."

As if on command, Ichigo threw his head back and cried out as he emptied what was left inside of his balls inside of Aizen, scorching her womb with his hot cum. Aizen silenced the boy with a passionate kiss, her body slowly grinding to a halt as she felt the boy fill her with his essence.

The fornicating Soul Reapers came to a stop and Aizen sat back, seeing the dazed, pained expression on Ichigo's face. A week of nonstop physical exertion and sleep deprivation had the intended effect. Ichigo was now hers to mold to her whims. Kissing his lips softly, Aizen smiled. "You are mine. Say it," she said to the boy who was struggling to maintain consciousness at this point.

"I…am…yours…" Ichigo repeated, the words rattling around inside his tired head.

Kissing him again, Aizen rolled her hips. "Very good. You are mine." She put a finger under his chin and tipped his head up. "You will warm my bed from now on and shall please me whenever I wish from here on. When I take the throne of the Soul King and bring down the Soul Society you will be at my side every step of the way. You will help me destroy your friends. And when I rule over the Soul Society you shall serve me still. Understand this, Ichigo: you will never be free of me. Not now. Not ever." She held up a finger which started to glow. "And we shall repeat our lesson until it sticks."

The throne room echoed with Ichigo's hideous scream, Ichigo breaking under the villainess's will….

The End


End file.
